It's Not How You Play, It's Whether You Win
by manga princess
Summary: Blair's back home and getting ready for college. Little did she know that an old friend would follow her home from England! And she only has one goal: improving Blair's life! But it doesn't look like she'll include our favorite blondes. AU after book 9.
1. Blair's Old Friend

Hi! I'm new! Nice to meet you all! I fell in love with Gossip Girl at first sight. It's got a lot of scandals and my mind was going nuts with all the cliffies! Which is mainly because I'm too poor to get all of them at once or have any transportation. So…I thought I'd do a story to help make me feel better. Before I go crazy! (A/N: This will be slightly AU. 'cause unfortunately I haven't read all the books and the ones I did read weren't exactly in order. ) Here I go! Wish me luck.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gossip Girl so that way I could know what would happen next!

* * *

Sightings: **_B_ is in a bar downing party shots for her lonely celebration. _S_ and _N_ are seen making out in front of a trendy motel. _J_ is doing some major shopping at Gucci and Garbana. Hmm. She's improving. _D_ and _V_ are hanging out at a club that's almost Gothic. _A_ is walking down the streets being a loner. And _C_ is cruising the road on her way to her new place.**

**Hey peoples! It's me, your very own Gossip Girl. It's summer vacation for the girls and boys of the elite and things are about to get wild! Everyone is relaxing on the education front now that acceptance letters are in but that doesn't mean everything else has calmed down. Not even close. In fact, now that there's no more school to distract us, it leaves room for more scandal. But what's this? Someone has come back home? Who is it? And how will it affect everyone else? If you thought the school year was outrageous, trust me, you haven't seen anything yet!**

**you know you love me, gossip girl.**

**

* * *

**

Blair Waldorf was sitting at a table in pure boredom and anger steadily drinking champagne. She was at a dinner party to celebrate the 3 month anniversary of her mother's marriage to Cyrus Rose. Though she wasn't exactly here on her own accord. Which was the cause for her pissed off mood as it was. If she'd eaten anything, Blair would most likely be in the nearest bathroom vomiting to her heart's content until she was sure there was no more disgust left in her. But Blair hadn't eaten anything all day. She just couldn't seem to bring herself to swallow even one morsel of food. And it didn't help that everyone else she knew seemed to be actually enjoying themselves.

Yes. Take Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. They seemed to be really having a good time. Of course, maybe it was because they'd been practically having a make out session every couple of moments when no one was looking. Not that Blair was bothered by it. Oh no. Why would she be? She'd initiated the break up with Nate and had vowed it would be forever permanent. She'd given her blessing when it became apparent that Serena and Nate wanted to hook up for a while. Responded in her own words that she didn't mind at all especially since it was just a fling. In fact, she was happy for them. Let them have their fun. Yes, Blair Waldorf was happy that her best friend was getting it on with her ex-boyfriend. Yeah right! And shopping would never appeal to her.

And then you had all the adults. Friends of her mother and Cyrus. They were having a wonderful time too, it appeared. Blair let out a despondent sigh. This was pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. Worse than that even. And she was stuck here. How depressing.

"Ugh!" mumbled Blair as she sipped more champagne. "This is so _boring_!"

A girl's British voice groaned. "You're telling me."

Blair was just a bit surprised to hear the voice and was also a tad annoyed. Who asked for her opinion anyway? She wanted to be alone and complain in peace. "I don't know what my mother sees in that man." She muttered in an attempt to ignore the other girl.

But the other simply continued. "Who knows? It's like what they always say, love is blind, right?"

She had officially gotten Blair's attention. Blair stopped drinking and sat there in shock. Why shock? Because that cliché was very, very familiar all of a sudden. And so was that voice. Getting up, she immediately turned around to face another girl around her age.

"Of course, I usually say that it's better not to ask." Continued the other girl. "Because questions like that will just give you the most frustrating headaches."

Blair's eyes widened then with recognition and she gasped. "Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn looked at Blair through the light red hair and smiled. "You miss me, love?"

Blair didn't say anything. She was actually in too much shock to do anything except gape. Not exactly flattering but fortunately no one was looking. After about 60 seconds, Caitlyn let out a giggle.

"Honestly, Blair. Are you going to hug me or not? I don't have all day, you know."

Blair blinked a bit coming back to herself then smiled and did indeed give Caitlyn a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, with it being summer and all of that, I thought I'd come to visit." Caitlyn smirked. "And tell you that I'll be going to college here."

Blair gasped. "Are you saying that you've moved here? Back home?"

"That's right!"

"I don't believe it!"

"I know! I couldn't either. But I do recall talking about how much I enjoyed your company when you visited England! Maybe my parents felt sympathy." She smiled. "I always was a little spoiled." She giggled.

"This is unbelievable! I can't wait to spend time with you. We're going to have so much fun."

"Who says we can't have any now?" Caitlyn dropped her voice. "Come on, Blair Blair. Let's ditch this place."

Blair's eyes lit up instantly but dulled back down. "Wait. What about my mother?"

"Take a look at her, Blair. She's not paying attention to you! Parents like her only care for one thing and that's themselves. Trust me. She won't notice and if she does, she won't care."

Blair took a look at her mother with Cyrus Rose and knew Caitlyn was right. "Yeah. Let's go."

"All right!"

With that, Caitlyn snagged her friend's hand and together they slipped out of the party, hopped into Caitlyn's car and drove away.

* * *

Nate Archibald was busy browsing the bar laid out in public with the refreshments. Serena had decided to wander around to track down Blair since they hadn't seen her in a long while. He chose to leave her at it while he looked around to see if he found anyone he knew. At least that's what he claimed. If anyone were to observe him now it might appear that he was trying to get himself drunk. Either way, there was no such luck. Not only was there not one soul Nate Archibald knew but there wasn't even any good alcohol. And him without his marijuana. This party was looking worse and worse. Why the fuck did he come to this place anyway? Oh right. Serena and Blair. Although that wasn't much of a success either. Sure, he'd gotten some well enjoyed time with Serena but he hadn't talked to Blair at all. He only caught a glimpse of her rushing to the bathroom and that was it. Not that he'd ever admit it, but Nate was a bit depressed. Ever since he hooked up with Serena—a fling as everyone basically knew it—he hadn't gotten any contact with Blair. Come to think of it, it had been like this since Blair broke up with him. Not that he missed the relationship. Okay, he did but only because she was pretty and had been great sex. There was no sentimentality there. No way. That was not Nate Archibald. He just missed her company. Yeah, that was it. Just her company. 

Speaking of miss Waldorf, that was who Nate ended up catching sight of after all. Sitting alone and in a poor mood. Looking like she could use some company. But before he could take a step, another girl approached Blair. A very unfamiliar girl. Red hair, glasses, and a chest he hadn't seen as big since Jenny Montgomery's! As attention getting as that was, what really caught his attention was the way Blair reacted to this girl. They were talking like they really knew each other. In fact, they actually hugged. Big time shocker. Because as far as he knew, Blair had never hugged any girl ever except for Serena. Yet there she was hugging this mystery person. And that wasn't the kicker. After that, both Blair and her friend ditched the party. They left. Just like that. No goodbye. No nothing. Nate stood there staring at the empty spot for a moment when suddenly Serena came up.

"She's not in the bathroom." The girl told him with a frown. "It's so weird. I don't know where she could have gone."

"Have you ever met this red headed girl?" Nate asked her.

"Red headed girl?"

"Glasses and built up here?" He gestured to his chest. "I saw this girl talking to Blair before they left the party."

Serena gasped. "What? Blair left the party! With who?"

Nate shook his head. "I don't know. I've never seen her before. But Blair definitely knows her. They hugged and everything."

Serena was needless to say shocked. Blair had actually left the party without her! Without even saying goodbye! She couldn't believe it! Blair never did anything or knew anyone that Serena didn't. And yet…there it was. Some red headed bimbo with glasses was hanging out with her best friend! Now Serena wasn't the type to usually be about schemes. That was Blair plain and simple. However, it appeared that when it came to keeping close to her friend, Serena was willing to do just that. With that particular thought, Serena made up her mind.

"Come on, Nate." She told him as she started walking off.

"Hey, wait!" called Nate. "Where are we going?"

"To find Blair." And find out just exactly who that mystery girl is.

* * *

**Well, well, well. It's true after all! C has come back from jolly old England. I haven't seen this much of a stir since Serena came back from getting kicked out of boarding school. A busty beauty like J but with the maturity of none other than B. Pretty interesting combination.**

**Now the question is, what made her return home? How has she changed? And what does she plan to do with B! Only one way to find out.**

**you know you love me,**

**gossip girl

* * *

**

And that is the first chapter of my Gossip Girl story! Tell me what you think! It's my first one so if it sucks, I won't mind if you tell me. It's not like I have all the books to go on. Only a few. Still…I hope it was okay. R & R! Read & Review me! Please! I would very much appreciate it! Until next time! (And I hope you want a next time!)


	2. Caitlyn Maxwell

I can't honestly say if I'll finish this story real soon with all the others I'm doing and stuff. But I plan to get it up to about 3 chapters! That being said… let us begin with number 2! P.S. Thank you reviewers for letting me know about my little error with Jenny Humphrey! (Montgomery? How the hell did I get Montgomery?) This is why I need the books. I'd never have forgotten otherwise.

* * *

Disclaimer: Cecily is the owner. Not me.

* * *

Blair and Caitlyn were at a nice little café sitting outside. It had been Caitlyn's idea simply because she was in the mood for sophistication. Blair didn't mind, though. They'd been sitting there for about a half hour when Caitlyn finally couldn't take it anymore. 

"Okay, Blair." She said. "I want some info."

Blair looked up curious. "Info?"

"Yes! About your love life."

Blair was alarmed. She didn't want to talk about her relationships! Or lack of them. Knowing Caitlyn, she'd just ooze sympathy and that was the last thing Blair wanted.

"Why don't you tell me about yours?" Blair suggested.

Caitlyn gave a look then smiled. "Alright, then. I had a boyfriend named Lawrence but we broke up because he apparently realized he was a homosexual but we're good friends so it worked out. Then I got with a guy who claimed he was madly in love with me but in truth was screwing Linda, my now former best mate who I no longer talk to. After that, me and a guy mate of mine hooked up mainly for the sex, which was great by the way. But we agreed to call it quits since he started really rating this girl and soon they became a lovely couple. Later, I had a string of one night stands with various males all around London. Currently though, I'm still single and it's been a horrible 2 years since I've had any sex. At all. So… what about you?"

Blair was taken aback by Caitlyn's bluntness. It was one thing to kiss and tell but to give your whole life story! But then, Caitlyn was always blunt. Now, unfortunately, this meant that Blair had to tell her other oldest best friend details about her love life. For a moment, there was silence as Blair struggled to begin.

"How are things going with you and Marcus? Lord Marcus." Caitlyn asked, mercifully starting things off. "You said you two were really hitting it off."

Blair smiled. "We were. But…we've broken up."

Caitlyn gasped then narrowed her eyes. "What! Did he do something? I swear to God, I'll kill him!"

"No!" Blair soothed. "No one did anything. We just didn't do much for each other."

There was a pause. "Not much sex, was there?"

Blair flushed but said nothing.

"It's okay. Cousin Marcus can be a bit…too gentlemanly for his own good. Such a shame. I really thought you'd be the one to bring out everything in him. You were probably too much for him."

"Yeah, well…" Blair shrugged.

"Blair!" called a very familiar voice.

Both girls turned to see Serena and Nate coming their way. Blair actually perked up just a little seeing Serena but catching the sight of Nate attached to her brought Blair's spirits back down. Caitlyn on the other hand had never been the slightest happy to see them. On the contrary, her eyes narrowed and her mood was filled with loathing. When she noted the reaction Blair had to Serena and Nate holding hands, her mood darkened even more.

"There you are." Breathed Serena with a smile as she made it to Blair. "We were looking all over for you. I can't believe you ditched the party without me!"

Blair gave a laugh, hiding her feelings quite well. "Oops. Sorry about that. I guess I was just too excited what with Caitlyn coming along."

"Caitlyn?" Serena finally took a look at the other girl sitting across from Blair. The sight startled her. Yes, the girl looked much like Nate described her but it still wasn't what she expected. Because the truth was, the girl was gorgeous. Despite the freckles, despite the glasses, despite being shorter than all 3 of them, Caitlyn was actually very pretty. Seriously. No joke. And by Nate's expression, it was obvious he agreed.

"Oh, that's right." Blair said. "I forgot you two weren't there when Caitlyn and I first met. Because it was during my 10th grade year when I went to that horrible summer camp."

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad!" Added Caitlyn with a shrug.

"Oh yes it was. You just don't think so because you happened to be the only one to actually enjoy tennis."

"It's an interesting sport. Besides, it beats volleyball."

"True."

Unbeknownst to Blair and Caitlyn, Serena was inwardly fuming. Why? Because it appeared that both Blair and her new friend were ignoring her. Blair never once ignored Serena in her life. And quite frankly it didn't seem possible. I mean, really. Who could ignore Serena Van Der Woodsen? Calmly, she cleared her throat. Blair and Caitlyn did indeed stop and Blair actually looked apologetic.

"Anyway…Caitlyn, this is Serena Van Der Woodsen and that's Nate Archibald. Serena, Nate, this is Caitlyn Maxwell."

Caitlyn went wide-eyed for a brief instant when she heard the names but it was gone by the time anyone looked at her expression.

"Hi." Greeted Serena, coolly as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Charmed." Responded Caitlyn, equally cool and she barely shook Serena's hand.

She looked at Nate, who smiled flirtatiously and held out his hand. "Hey. So you're Blair's friend, huh?"

Caitlyn nodded, shaking his hand only scarcely. "The best of friends." She made a show of looking at her watch. "Uh-oh. I'm late for my appointment! Sorry, Blair Blair, but I must be going. You'll call me?"

"Of course."

The girls shared smiles and then Caitlyn rushed off. Hopping into her car, she put on her sunglasses, gave another wave and sped off. While Blair was still smiling, Serena and Nate were looking differently. Serena was fuming again. She'd been scoping out the British chick as one did when a newcomer stepped into their territory. You know, to see if one was a threat. After catching the part of the conversation where Caitlyn apparently enjoyed playing tennis, Serena thought that the girl was merely some tag along that Blair ended up having sympathy for and had relaxed. By the time the meeting was over however, Serena didn't feel any better. On the contrary, she felt worse. Much worse. Perhaps she was being paranoid. It wouldn't be too surprising. As pretty as Serena was, she was bound to have jealous bitches as enemies. That's usually all that they were. Jealous. But something about Caitlyn just brought a very bad feeling.

Besides the love of sex and good looks, there wasn't much that Serena and Nate really shared or had in common. They certainly didn't talk much about the same things nor did any of the same things. But when it came to Caitlyn Maxwell, they shared the same foreboding feeling about that girl. And it wasn't just because Caitlyn didn't seem to fawn over Nate's looks like he was used to girls doing. Although, that was unnerving. It was something else. Something that had to do with Blair Waldorf.

"Well, since we're here, why don't we try to get a little overdue shopping done?" Serena suggested.

Blair slowly shook her head. "We should probably get back to my mother." she said with a sigh. "The party should be over now and I don't want to have to deal with her trying to track me down."

"Oh." Serena felt her mood lower but brushed it off. "Another time, then."

"Yeah."

As Blair started to walk off toward their car, Serena couldn't help but feel disappointed. Nate was actually a bit shocked. Could it be? Was Blair turning down the chance to stop because she was worried about her mother? You wouldn't think so yet there it was. Indeed, Blair was acting just a bit different today. For one whole second, Caitlyn Maxwell plunged herself into Serena's brain. Was she the reason? Was she changing Blair? In the end, Serena shrugged it off and just followed. So Blair didn't want to go shopping. There was always tomorrow. Blair loved shopping. It was her nature. Besides, she was acting crazy. No way would Serena be nervous just because Blair had an old friend from camp. After all, no matter what happens, she and Blair were best friends and nothing would change that. Or so she hoped.

* * *

**So S and N have finally met the beautiful C! Doesn't look like S is too happy to meet her though. Could it be that she's jealous? And N is a bit smitten with her good looks but she isn't returning affection. Will she be one of the few girls able to resist his charms? If that sounds crazy, just wait until they find out that C isn't exactly the new girl! I can't wait for the real fun to begin!**

**you know you love me,**

**gossip girl

* * *

**

And that takes care of chapter 2! I'd have made it longer but I realize that long is a lot of work and it's easier to cram everything into many separate chapters. It'll also be longer that way too as a whole! So…let me know what you think. It'll probably be a bit out of character since I don't have a book to refer to and it's been a while since I've read a volume. But my memory is a little good and I think I'm getting better! Anyway, I hope you review me! I don't even care if it's bad as long as I get one! In the meantime, I'll be working on chapter 3. 


	3. Catching Up

Hey everyone! It's me again! Well, July 10 was my birthday and my treat was a trip to a bookstore where, lo and behold, I found all the novels of Gossip Girl! It was heaven. I had 4 blessed hours to be in there so I basically read just about all of them. I think I only skimmed 4, 5 and 6. But still, it was sweet. I found out everything I wanted to know anyway. Like how Blair and Serena made up in book 2 and how Nate and Blair had sex in book 5 or 6. Oh yeah, and I bought book 9! It's mine! Mine! Now I've got something as reference to make this as IC as possible. Wish me luck. Because now I'm going to try chapter three. (Warning! Possible spoilers)

* * *

Dis: See above.

* * *

**HEY PEOPLE!**

It's now the 2nd week of summer and things are getting hotter! And I don't just mean the weather. Now that we've finally taken care of all our business and gotten settled, we've finally found the time to worry about what really matters. Love, Sex, Fame and maybe a little fortune. And let's not forget the fun.

**New girl at 10 o' clock**

It's only been a week since she arrived here in New York and already she's made a pretty cool impression. I'm talking about **C.** Having reunited with her old friend **B,** she's already spent some quality time parading around town. And dragging along **B** for the ride.

How does **S** feel about all this? She doesn't appear to be bothered at all but looks can be deceiving. Either way it seems **B** doesn't even appear to have noticed. Could it be that she's having too much fun to care? With various shopping sprees, and trips to all the famous spas, I wouldn't be surprised.

And what about the rest of us? Word has it that **N** is spending his days alone and completely stoned. Apparently the fling with **S** is over and they're both doing separate stuff. **J** is prepping herself for boarding school and her brother **D** is living his artsy life in romantic bliss due to **V**. And finally **A** has been seen planning for his own college days.

So far everything seems pretty uneventful, but we know that won't last for long. I'd love to give some hints but right now I've gotta be going. There's only 10 more weeks of summer left and I refuse to pass up a chance to get some much overdue relaxation time. And make an outfit for the party. Oops! You didn't hear that!

You know you love me.

gossip girl

* * *

"Okay." Exclaimed Caitlyn. "Fill me in on everything Blair! I want to know just exactly what you've been up to!" 

Blair smiled at her other oldest best friend fondly. Normally someone with such a level of perkiness would have annoyed her to absolutely no end. But with Caitlyn, it just seemed to make her feel all nostalgic. They were hanging out at Caitlyn's house in the Hamptons. At first, they weren't going to but after she found out that Blair was going to be in the Hampton Bays for a while, she practically insisted they head over. Blair didn't mind though.

"Well." Began Blair as she sipped some chilled wine. "I got a job working for Bailey Winter." Inwardly she was smirking. She knew exactly how Caitlyn would react to this.

"No way!" squealed Caitlyn at the top of her lungs. "Bailey Winter? _The_ Bailey Winter! Oh, if you weren't my best friend, I'd totally hate you!"

"So you keep saying."

"Well, it's true. I mean, I'm so jealous! So what do you do for him? Making your own clothes yet?"

Blair laughed. "Not yet. I was his assistant on the set of Ken Mogul's new movie."

"_Breakfast at Fred's_?" Another squeal. "Ooh! I'm so envious!"

"If I'd gotten the lead part in it, you'd have really been green with envy."

"Why didn't you get it?"

"My friend, Serena got it instead."

"Oh." Caitlyn's perkiness dropped noticeably as she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Blair frowned. She knew Caitlyn well enough to know when she was upset and Caitlyn was upset. Crossing her arms, she looked expectantly at best friend. There would be no more news for the moment.

Caitlyn looked at Blair and let out a sigh. She deserved this really. She'd tried the same thing on Blair countless times when her friend was trying to silently stew in her juices. Blair was merely repaying the favor. "Do you remember the letters we used to write each other? And the e-mails?"

"Yeah?"

"Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald." She paused. "Are they the same Serena and Nate you always told me about?"

"Yeah. What--?"

"Do you remember the things you told me about them?"

It suddenly hit Blair just exactly what was bothering Caitlyn. "Oh…"

If there is one thing we're all good at, it's keeping our share of secrets. Blair's secret was having a pen pal. Now why would she want to bother with communicating with a total stranger across the world when she had her own friends nearby? She didn't. But Blair decided to give it a shot. If only to get her parents off her back. Who said she ever had to really talk to them anyway? For a while, she didn't. But once Mr. Waldorf came out resulting in the divorce and with Serena away in boarding school, Blair found herself drawn to the pen pal just for someone to talk to during stressful times. That was how she came to know Caitlyn. A positive thing it turned out because as nice as Kati and Isabel were, they were definitely NOT best friend material. Before long, the girls were telling each other _everything_. And when Blair and Serena had their little falling outs or Blair and Nate had another of their break ups, guess who she filled in. But surprisingly, during the times when everyone made up, Blair ended up forgetting to let Caitlyn know. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't anything negative, she never mentioned her at all.

Sure. Surprisingly. And conveniently.

Blair looked at Caitlyn to see now her friend was staring at her through narrowed eyes and sighed. "Things have changed a bit since then."

"I noticed." Replied Caitlyn coolly.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? Just because I'm obviously missing something here..."

"Caitlyn…"

"You think you could have let your best friend know that the people you've always hated are no longer hated."

"I'm sorry, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Caitlyn smirked. "It's a start. Anything else?"

"I know I should have told you and I'm sorry I didn't. I promise I won't keep anything from you again. Are you happy now?"

"Much. Thank you."

It was Blair's turn to narrow her eyes at Caitlyn who only smiled wider causing her to get huffy. There was a silent moment after a while where they both drank their wine until Blair finally broke the silence. "Seriously. Are we better?"

Caitlyn smiled and squeezed Blair's arm. "We're better. But…I still want you to fill me in."

"Okay, okay. Where should I start?"

"Well, I know that Serena and Nate betrayed you by having sex behind your back when he was supposed to be your boyfriend…" Of course, she did. She spent hours verbally comforting Blair after finding out.

Blair nodded. "The summer after 10th grade. That was when I was away at the wedding."

Caitlyn nearly exploded. "_OUR_ wedding!"

Contrary to what Serena and Nate were told, this was really the time when Blair and Caitlyn first met. Only neither knew so at the time. Both unwilling attendees and seeing that in common, they got together and basically drowned themselves in wine while hitting the town.

At Blair's nod, she swore a bit then sighed. "And you two are still mates, how? And why? For that matter, when did this happen?"

Blair shrugged her shoulders. The truth was, she wasn't entirely sure why they remained friends after that. It all felt so long ago in fact, that she couldn't even remember how they made up in the first place. Or when exactly.

"Oh well. Maybe there was a reason for that." Caitlyn mused wistfully, eyeing Blair meaningfully.

Also at the wedding, whilst in their drunkenness, Caitlyn and Blair ended up having a steamy, lesbian make out session for the sake of boredom at Caitlyn's idea.

Blair felt her face heat up and stared at her friend with a horrified expression causing Caitlyn to laugh in amusement. "I see you remember. You know, Blair Blair. It's no big deal. You were drunk so it's totally not your fault. And besides, you kissed a girl when you were sober at your grad party, so this is nothing to get worked up about." She paused. "Speaking of, I seem to recall something that happened a few days prior…?"

Blair sighed. "You mean when I found them making out, half naked in the shower at Isabel's party."

"And again, I ask, why are you still friends?"

And again, Blair merely shrugged. Still no answer.

"I guess we'll just chalk it up to life's many mysteries. But what about Nate? Please tell me that's over."

"It's over. Definitely." Blair paused. "Though we're still kinda friends."

Caitlyn winced then sighed. "Well, there's some good news, I guess."

Blair took a moment to look at her watch and gasped. "I've gotta go. I promised Serena I'd meet her today. You want to come with?"

Caitlyn balked. "Uh, you know. Why don't you go ahead? I can see you later."

"Come on, Cay. I want you to get to know each other."

"I know. That's the problem."

Blair frowned. "I don't hate her anymore, remember? So neither should you."

"Okay, okay. I'll go."

* * *

Serena was waiting at the beach to meet with Blair. Though she never said it, it was such a relief to finally try and get to spend time with her best friend. Ever since Caitlyn arrived, she'd hardly ever seen Blair or hung out with her. It seemed she always had other plans. But now they'd finally get to catch up. 

Serena didn't wait long. She caught sight of Blair a little ways ahead but the joy was short lived. Because right by her side was none other than Caitlyn. Serena felt her mood drop. She thought they were going to be hanging out alone and Blair had to bring the new girl. After a moment, she shook off the low spirits. Well, that was fine. They were friends after all. And if Blair liked Caitlyn, then she must be a pretty decent girl, right?

Right…

Blair eventually spotted Serena. "Hey!" she called.

Serena smiled. "Hey!"

They met each other halfway and hugged.

"It's good to see you!" gushed Blair. "How have you been?"

Serena shrugged. "Okay."

"Oh, I almost forgot. You remember Caitlyn, don't you?"

Caitlyn smiled. "Hi. It's nice meeting you, Serena. Again. Blair's told me so much about you."

"She has?" Serena felt slightly bothered. She'd never heard anything about Caitlyn at all.

"Oh yeah." Continued Caitlyn. "I've heard lots of stuff about you. In fact, you might say she's told me everything there is to know about you."

Serena suddenly got a weird feeling about Caitlyn. She couldn't quite describe it, she just knew she didn't like it.

"You know, Blair." Said Caitlyn. "If you're working on a deadline, we might wanna get moving."

"Yeah, you're right." Blair agreed. "Let's get going."

As the 3 girls proceeded to leave the beach, Serena watched with some odd discomfort as Blair and Caitlyn went into their own private conversation. In the midst of the laughter, Serena found her eyes meeting with Caitlyn's and the gaze in them brought a chill. She couldn't shake the feeling that Caitlyn's eyes reminded her very much of a snake, watching its prey and waiting for the proper time to strike.

Melodramatic, much?

* * *

That takes care of number 3! I think I'll probably finish this story after all! Yay! Stay tuned for chapter 4 and don't forget to review! 


	4. Reunions and Meetings

I've changed my mind! With the privilege of book 9 in my house now plus that chance to _finally_ catch up with the story in that bookstore where I read for 4 straight hours, I've got my muse back! So I shall diligently work this story as my others and reach as many chapters as possible until I finish. That being said… here's the next chapter!

* * *

Dis: Not mine.

* * *

Midmorning, dressed in a rather flowery summer skirt with matching knit top, Caitlyn Maxwell sat on a park bench down in Central Park. She was basically soaking up the remaining sunshine completely lost in the sunset. It was actually about time, really. The main reason she came back to New York was so she could have some relaxing time with her very best friend before she headed off to Yale. Ahh, Yale. It was the ultimate college choice and Blair had been absolutely thrilled to get her acceptance letter. Too bad it had to be overshadowed by that betrayal. Like a lot of things. But that was okay. Caitlyn knew just exactly what would make it all the more wonderful. Her acceptance letter. She couldn't wait to tell Blair that she was going. Blair would be so happy and that would make it all the more spectacular. She should have told her ages ago but something very unexpected came up. Caitlyn sighed. Serena van der Woodsen. She seemed like a nice girl. Likable in a number of ways. Only problem was her apparent issue with guys. Including her best friend's. Why was it that all the pretty girls had to be sluts? 

Why indeed.

Caitlyn shrugged. Whatever. So maybe Blair was crazy about this Serena person. Fine. She could deal if she had to. But it didn't mean she had to be!

"Caitlyn?" said a familiar voice. "Caitlyn Maxwell?"

Interrupted from her thoughts, Caitlyn blinked in surprise and looked up. Her eyes widened with recognition at the sight of an old friend. "Aaron? Aaron Rose?"

Aaron smiled down at her. "Long time no see."

"Hey!" she greeted. "Yeah. How are you?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Living here now. I just moved here last week. I'm going to Yale."

"Yale? Seriously?"

"Seriously. And what about you? I thought you moved out of town."

"I did but I thought I'd come back for a while. Visit my family before college."

Caitlyn nodded in understanding. Way before Aaron's dad married Blair's mom or met her for that matter, Aaron and Caitlyn lived in the same neighborhood and practically grew up together along with many other friends when she moved from England at the age of 7. It was during her junior high when she eventually moved back but they still kept touch. Almost as much as she and his sibling when Blair finally started e-mailing her.

"Nice to know." Stretching, she stood up. "Well, I'd better be off. So much to do and little time to do it. But hey, here's my number in case you want to give me a ring. Perhaps we can catch up."

"Sounds like a plan." He said, smiling.

"Ta!"

The friends parted just as Caitlyn's phone rang. Checking it, she grinned and answered.

"Talk to me."

"We got the building." Confirmed the voice on the end.

"Reserved?"

"But of course."

"Splendid. Move on. Phase two."

"You got it."

Caitlyn hung up and smiled smugly in the air. Everything was going perfectly! God, it was good to be rich.

* * *

Nate Archibald was exhausted. Again. Another couple of long, hot hours spent fixing the roof of Coach Michaels' house, not to mention the yard and the garage. But at least he was done for the day. And now he was currently riding his bike back home to get some much needed refreshment. 

Only to nearly wipe out due to another bike rider. By some miracle, they missed each other but couldn't stay riding. Nate skidded to a stop, swore then turned to see the idiot that almost killed him.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" yelled the other rider, who'd already hopped off his bike by this time, with a British accent.

He was dark haired, tall and deliciously muscular. In fact, you might say he rivaled Nate on the hot scale.

Hmm…

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Nate answered a bit gruffly.

"That's a relief. I'm really sorry. I just wasn't watching where I rode."

"It's okay. I probably could have paid more attention."

For some reason, Nate wasn't that mad anymore. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was because this guy really seemed remorseful.

The British guy went over to Nate's bike and scoped it out then examined his own. "Here's some good news. Our bikes are fine. A little scraped but nothing to get worked up about."

"That's good, I guess. Where you heading, anyway? I figure it's gotta be important for you to ride like that."

The British guy laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess that's true." He paused. "Well, I'm here to visit a friend."

"A friend?"

"They said they would be staying in the Hampton's so I thought I'd drop by. Only…"

"What?"

"I don't exactly know where they stay."

Nate stared at the guy. Just what was he smoking?

The same thing you do?

"Well," began Nate. "How about I help you look?"

"You'd do that?" asked the British guy.

"Sure. It's the least I could do after nearly running you over."

Is Nate offering a favor? What were the odds of that?

"Thanks a lot. Oh by the way, I'm Matthew. People just call me Matt."

"I'm Nate."

"Nice to meet you, Nate. Now then. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Vanessa Abrams was in a coffee shop trying to relax when she saw him. Aaron Rose. To say the least, she was very, very shocked. She'd heard that he was in Austin and yet he was back in New York. Vanessa hadn't seen Aaron since they broke up after he found out that she was cheating on him with Dan Humphrey. She hadn't expected to see him again, actually. Now there he was walking that dog of his and she was at a loss. She hadn't really cared that she was cheating. But now that she was seeing Aaron once again, she was feeling a bit different. Like perhaps a tinge of remorse. Whatever the case, it was enough to actually make her get up and approach. 

"Hey, Aaron!" she called.

The boy stopped at his name and turned to see her. Now he was shocked. "Vanessa. Hey."

"You're back."

"Yeah, I am."

"How have you been?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Doing my own stuff." His voice was tinged with a slight chill as he answered.

Sister dear has rubbed off on him.

There was silence now in the awkward category. Aaron shifted his feet and kept his eyes very cool. Vanessa felt her mood suddenly lower. She had to admit, she wasn't expecting this. He was being so distant.

Well, that's generally how you act around someone who's cheated on you.

"Your hair's growing back." Vanessa eventually said, mentally kicking herself after. Talk about lame.

I'm with you on that one.

Aaron looked up at her and then he started laughing. Vanessa stared in surprise. Aaron was laughing? Maybe, this was a good sign.

Or he could just be going crazy.

Eventually, he stopped laughing. "Yeah, I guess it is." He paused. "So… you gonna finish your coffee? If so, maybe I'll join you."

Well, looks like the ice has melted. But what will Dan think?

* * *

Serena Van Der Woodsen was in the mall doing some shopping. Normally, this would be heaven but not today. Why? Blair wasn't with her. Again. She'd declined on the chance to go shopping because she said she had other plans. Again. Serena was pretty sure those plans were with Caitlyn. Without realizing, she started to bristle. This Caitlyn girl was hogging Blair all to herself! It was proving most irritating. 

Oh my. Is Serena getting jealous?

Frowning, she sighed. What was her deal? Caitlyn had only spent time with Blair at that tennis camp. That was last summer. Serena spent time with Blair basically all her life. Of course, Caitlyn would want to spend time with Blair. After all, Blair was the ultimate friend. Albeit, she was a little dramatic.

A little?

But that's what made her so lovable. Anyway, who says they can't share. Caitlyn probably didn't even realize she was hogging Blair at all.

Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that.

Serena was still thinking this when she caught something in her peripheral vision. It was Nate. And he was hanging out with a new guy. A new hottie of a guy! Her attention swiftly caught, she headed over.

"Hey, Nate!" She called out.

Nate turned around to see Serena and smiled. "Hey!" He greeted as he hugged her.

"You're finished working already?"

"Yep. Woke up extra early to do it too."

"And who is this?" She asked, overlooking his buddy.

"Oh, this is Matt. Matt, this is my friend, Serena."

"Hello." Matt greeted, gingerly shaking Serena's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

She felt herself blush. "Nice to meet you too."

"He's here to visit a friend of his but he doesn't know where they live so I thought I'd help him look."

"Any luck?"

"Yeah. But no one was home. So I figured I'd show him around."

"Would you care to join us, Miss. Serena?" Matt asked.

Serena felt herself smile. Miss Serena? Wow, such a gentleman! No one ever called her Miss before. It made her feel good.

"I'd love too."

And the trio set off to tour the mall. As Serena started cozying up to Matt, Nate found himself feeling like such a third wheel. But that was to be expected. After all, he and Serena were just friends now.

Since when has that stopped you?

Yet that had nothing to do with Blair who was currently filling his thoughts once again. When they were still a couple, he didn't have to worry about being a third wheel. If anything, it was always everyone else. But it was too late to worry about it now. He'd screwed up big time and now they'd broken up. Again. Meaning he was single. He inwardly sighed. It always seemed like he couldn't control his hormones lately.

He almost sounds surprised.

* * *

**So, A's back in town and it looks like he and C have some history! But is it merely platonic or something more? And if it's more, what'll happen to V? Or D for that matter?**

**Oh, what's this? A new guy has also joined the elite. From England. I wonder who his friend is and does he have a connection to our British beauty, C? What'll it mean for S if that's true?**

**And speaking of C, just what is she up to? Particularly when it comes to B? Rumor has it, she's got a surprise for her but what will it be?**

**And where will N fit into all this? I guess you'll just have to keep tuning in.**

**You know you love me,**

**gossip girl.

* * *

**

This is chapter 4! Sorry, I'm so late! The first year of college takes a moment to get used to. So anyway, I hope you like it! I'll be working on number 5! Read and Review, okay? How else will I know if you're reading? 


	5. The Plan is in Motion

Okay, now I've really got my muse back. Because I'm so eager to get this story rolling! Next up for Gossip Girl, chapter 5! (A/N: This is gonna be slight AU. Mainly because I'm twisting some things, erasing others and creating a whole other background for Gossip Girl. Ex: Dan and Vanessa are still a happy little couple.)

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish…

* * *

**Hey People! It's me again!**

So summer is still going strong and interesting things are abound. It's about time if you ask me! So what are our friends up to?

**Party Time!**

You heard right. It's someone's birthday and a certain gorgeous girl is planning the celebration of a lifetime! Here's a hint. It ain't S.

M has arrived searching for a friend and has caught S's heart in the process. Is this a chance for a real relationship this time? Or not?

A and V have seemed to made up but does D know? It looks that way but what does this mean?

Things don't look like much now but you know how we are. Never able to stay peaceful for long. And good thing too because that would be boring!

You know you love me.

gossip girl

* * *

Blair was in her room this morning observing all her new clothes. She was a bit surprised at everything she bought. Caitlyn really had her splurging. But Blair didn't care. She was happy. Happier than she'd been in a long time. Not since Yale and Lord Marcus. Blair frowned a bit in thought. She never did tell Caitlyn about what really happened to cause the break up. About Camilla. She thought it'd be way too embarrassing to mention to anyone. Much less her best friend. 

Best friend? What about Serena?

But she figured that she'd probably have to eventually. The question was, how? Blair was still trying to figure this out when her phone rang. Answering it, she found it was none other than Caitlyn.

"Did I wake you?" greeted the British girl.

"No." Blair answered, yawning.

"Good. Because I must talk to you."

"I'm listening."

"I need you to help me plan a party."

"A what?"

"A party. You know, with dancing, music, food and fashion?"

"I know what a party is." Blair responded, rolling her eyes at Caitlyn's sarcasm. "What I don't know is why you want to plan one."

"For our birthday."

"Our birthday?"

"Yeah. See, since I haven't been here to celebrate your birthdays with you and since you never celebrated with me… I thought it'd be great to share our birthdays. Like best friends."

Blair found herself smiling. "That sounds like fun."

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure. When is it?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?!"

"I wanna get it done as soon as possible."

"This is why you called so early, isn't it?" It was 8 am.

Caitlyn sheepishly giggled. "Yeah… I've got the place and entertainment and everything. I just need help with decorating and spreading the word. I'll take care of all the hard work."

Blair thought about it. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay. Where should I meet you?"

"Nowhere. I'll come over. Just be ready in an hour."

An hour came quickly enough and Caitlyn joined Blair in her bedroom, toting food for them to snack on.

"So what is it you want me to do?" Blair asked after a bite of a chicken salad.

"Invite people." Responded Caitlyn eating a chicken sandwich.

"Why me?"

"Because you're popular. I haven't been here long but I noticed. There are so many people fawning all over you. Like those girls, Kati and Isabel. I talked to them once about you. All the complements… They'll be sure to come if you tell them."

Blair nodded. "That's true…"

"I'm still new here so I don't know many people. I'd love to take this chance to meet everyone. Especially since college is only just around the corner." There was a pause as Blair took a moment to think. "Am I gonna have to beg? Because I'll do it. And I know how much you fancy begging."

Yeah. Not at all. Blair sighed. "Fine. I guess it won't be too hard. If I get Serena and Nate to help, it'll get done quicker."

Caitlyn paused. "Serena? Nate?"

"Oh yeah. They're just as popular as me so it should be easy." Blair paused. "They are invited, right?"

"Um..." _Not in this fucking lifetime!!!_

"They love parties and we haven't had much fun together in a while."

Caitlyn inwardly sighed. "Sure. Of course, they're invited!" _Damn it, Blair! If you weren't my best friend…_ "In fact… everyone is. It's an all class party where anyone and everyone can bring whoever they want. Whether anyone fancies them or not."

"Really? That should be interesting."

"That's what I'm hoping."

* * *

A few hours later, the beauties separated for individual planning. At this point, Blair ran into Aaron. Having gotten over the initial shock of his appearance, she now acknowledged him calmly. 

"Hi, Aaron."

"Hey, Sis. Been up to anything lately?"

Blair was readying herself to say nothing but then remembered a certain someone.

"The party is for everyone, Blair. **Everyone**." Caitlyn told Blair right before they left. "Every single person you see, you invite. Freshmen, sophomores, juniors, seniors. I don't want to find out that you didn't invite anyone because you don't like them."

Blair let out a sigh. This meant she had to invite Aaron or else risk Caitlyn being mad at her for a while.

Wow. Blair doesn't want anyone angry with her? This is a change.

Oh well. It couldn't be too bad. After all, Caitlyn liked Aaron so he must have some good qualities. And she could remember a time when he was good company.

"Actually," began Ms. Waldorf. "Caitlyn and I are throwing a party."

"A party?" repeated Mr. Rose. "What's the occasion?"

"Birthday. It was her idea and I figured you might want to come so… I'm inviting you."

"Really? Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Bring a friend if you want. Anyone can come." She looked at her watch. "Gotta go. See you there."

* * *

Dan Humphrey was deep in thought. He was thinking about Vanessa Abrams. 

Surprise, surprise.

But it wasn't all happy thoughts. Some of it was worry. Because he'd recently learned that Aaron Rose had come back to New York. He heard it from Vanessa who'd run into him recently, and she'd been awfully glad to see him. Dan didn't know why he was worried. Maybe it was his guilt eating up at him for the affairs he had. The whole karma thing.

Oh sure. Now he feels guilty.

Whatever was making him worry though was tossed aside when Ms. Abrams arrived. A little kiss here and there and they were off. To the mall. On entrance, they heard loads of chatter from excited teens babbling about a get together. Curious, the pair went around for some info to find some familiar people. Chuck Bass and Aaron Rose. Together actually. Shocked, the couple went right over. Aaron spotted them first.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey Aaron." Responded Vanessa.

"What's going on? Did we miss something?" questioned Dan.

"I was just spreading the word about a party my sister and her best friend are throwing."

"Blair and Serena are throwing a party?" asked Dan.

Aaron shook his head. "Not Serena. Caitlyn."

"Caitlyn??" voiced Vanessa.

"She's an old friend of ours. I grew up with her."

A subtle frown appeared on Vanessa's face when Aaron spoke. He was speaking so fondly of this Caitlyn girl that apparently appeared out of nowhere. His eyes like lit up each time he said her name. Who was this Caitlyn and did Aaron actually like her?

Um, Vanessa… are you jealous? But don't you already have a boyfriend?

Dan was looking at Vanessa and also frowned. She seemed to be upset. But why? A sudden feeling of dread settled in his heart.

"Anyway, they're inviting everyone so I thought I'd help let people know." Finished Aaron. "Apparently, you can bring anyone you want."

"You bringing anyone?" inquired Dan.

"Nope. I'm going solo. You and Vanessa can come if you want." He paused. "Almost forgot. It's tonight so if you're coming, you'd better get moving."

"Aw yeah!" exclaimed Chuck "I'd better get going then."

After a little more chit chat, everyone parted ways.

* * *

At another part of the mall, Serena, Nate and Matt had just learned about the party. Matt was the only one excited. He'd caught the names of the hostesses and one really stayed with him. Nate appeared to be shocked and Serena a bit depressed. Blair was throwing a party?! 

"A party!" exclaimed Matt. "All right. Sounds like wicked fun! Are you two going?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" replied Nate with a nod.

"Serena?"

Ms. Van der Woodsen was not happy. Blair was throwing a party and didn't tell her… She slowly looked at Matt and smiled. Well, maybe Blair forgot. It happens. Besides, if Matt was going, you knew she had to go also. And this would give her the chance to finally hang out with Blair.

"Yeah. I'm going." She answered. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

This is the end of that chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting!! My muse is just nuts. Inspiration usually comes when I'm exposed to the show, book or videogame that my story is on. And it goes as quick as it comes because other stories are competing murderously. Now that I know this, I have a new tactic dealing with my work. So don't expect an exact date for completion. In order to get anything done, I must write when the will strikes me. Anyway… review!!! 


	6. And So It Begins

It is official!!! I saw the commercial. Last night. Gossip Girl is becoming a primetime TV show this fall. Channel CW33. Seeing that commercial has ignited my fire once again and my muse is ready for some action. Which means only one thing… update!!

A/N: I'm going to change my story up a bit. Basically, instead of in the middle of the summer, the story begins near the end of the summer. Why? Because I want everyone in school. Ergo… we're gonna be in college! w00t!!! Not this chapter though. Give it a while. I want preparations first.

Now that all that is done with, I shall begin!

* * *

Disclaimer: That'll be the day.

* * *

Hey, Everyone! It's me! Your beloved gossip girl! Summer's coming to a close and what better way to end our vacation than by a party? And not just any party. It's the birthday party of one of our most famous Queen Bees. It's **B's** celebration but she's not doing it alone. A new dynamic duo! You heard right. New girl **C** has claimed this celebration as her own too. But then again, she was the one who planned it. It's the party of all parties and everyone is along for the ride. Now when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_! Of course, I'm going to be there. So maybe you'll see me around…

You know you love me,

gossip girl

* * *

Blair Waldorf and Caitlyn Maxwell were standing above the atrium looking down at all the guests at the party who were patiently waiting for entrance and such. There were quite a lot of people there. It should have been a wonderful start except for one little thing. Blair was fuming her little head off. Because down below was none other than Nate Archibald. Only he wasn't alone. Next to him was a girl with very pale skin and a gray dress that she was practically falling out of. If looks could kill, Blair would have slaughtered the pair and whoever else was in the way.

"Who the fuck is that?!" Blair raged. Had it not been for the music in the next room, everyone might have heard her screech.

Caitlyn shrugged. "I assume it's his date."

Blair sizzled some more. "Date?! I can't believe he had the nerve to bring that… that… _skank_ into our party!!! I mean, how dare he?!"

As Blair raged and ranted some more, Caitlyn frowned and peeked down in confusion. It was definitely Nate with another girl. She glanced at Blair again and her question instantly formed. Caitlyn waited a bit longer for Blair to get into a tizzy until it looked like her friend might burst from high blood pressure.

"Blair." Caitlyn said.

Blair didn't hear her. She was still having a fit over Nate's partner.

"Blair." Caitlyn called again.

Again, there was no answer.

"Blair!"

Still nothing.

By this point, Caitlyn was getting a wee bit frustrated. She reached over, grabbed Blair's shoulders and shook her like mad. "Blair!!!"

Blair jumped a bit in surprise; her attention caught and cocked an eyebrow at Caitlyn. "What?"

"Calm the fuck down!"

"I am calm."

It was Caitlyn's turn to cock an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Well, since you are, allow me to ask you a question. Why do we care? Or should I say, why do _you_ care?"

"What do you mean?"

"About Nate? Why do you care that he's with another girl?"

Good question.

Blair huffed a little. "I don't care."

Caitlyn snorted. "The Blair I know and love would never get herself so worked up over something unless she cared. And you, love, are totally worked up. So…? Why do you care? I mean, you're not a couple anymore. And the only reason I can imagine you caring would be because you still have a thing for Nate." She paused and looked Blair dead in the eyes. "Do you?"

Blair looked a little insulted. "What? No!"

"Are you sure? You can tell me, you know. I can understand if you're not completely over him. After all, he was your first in a lot of things, right? First boyfriend, first time…"

Blair paused for a moment. What exactly did she feel for Nate? She thoughtfully tugged on her hair before finally answering. "I am not in love with Nate. I still care for him. But I never want a relationship with him again." She was still looking at Caitlyn when she said this.

"So you're not jealous then?" Caitlyn asked.

"No, I'm not."

"But…"

"But…" Blair started to bristle some more. "Look at her! I had always believed that at least Nate had taste! And to bring that to this party!"

Caitlyn gave a laugh/sigh. "Oh darling, have you forgotten the terms of this party so soon? Anyone can bring whoever they choose to this party. Whether they have class, they're trashy, whatever. It gives the new girl that is myself the chance to scope everyone out. To see who is worthy of my friendship and who isn't. So if Nate opts to bring this skanky slut to the party, he has every right."

Blair sighed. "I guess."

"Good. Since that's settled, we should go and greet our guests now. Oh and while we're on the subject, you must be on your best behavior. I did not spend all my time planning this party just to watch it go to waste as a drama fest. So be polite and courteous. Even to the slutty whores. In fact, just to help you, I want you to focus only on what we're getting for our presents, okay?"

"But…"

"Presents!"

"Presents."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Serena Van Der Woodsen was standing in the lobby that was surprisingly crowded. She honestly could not believe it. There were so many people here. It almost annoyed her that a party Caitlyn had opted to throw had such a great turn out. But then she remembered Blair. This was her party too. Of course, that had to be the reason so many people showed up. After all, you never turned down one of Blair's parties. Not if you were anyone.

Serena was still musing over this when she spotted a shocking sight. Nate. With another girl. Serena stared in surprise briefly. She hadn't expected him to be involved with someone else so soon. Especially after they'd just called off… whatever it was they had. It didn't… sit right with her for some reason.

There's something to make you think.

But her attention was soon caught by another familiar face and she quickly rushed over to him.

"Hey, Matt!" She called over the noise.

The young man in question turned towards Serena and smiled.

"Hey, Love." He greeted. "I was wondering where you were. I thought maybe you changed your mind about coming."

Serena shook her head. "No way."

Matt looked around. "So I wonder how long they'll make us wait."

Serena shrugged. Knowing Blair, it could be forever. She always liked dramatic entrances.

As if on cue, the music stopped, causing everyone to cease talking due to the sudden silence. Then the doors opened and standing in the entrance were Caitlyn and Blair, arm in arm and wearing matching dresses in different colors. Blair's was white and Caitlyn's was black. An interesting contrast.

"Glad you could all make it!" Caitlyn greeted. "Now let's get this party started, shall we?"

"Follow us!" Blair announced and she went in first leaving Caitlyn at the door.

Guests started filing in swiftly enough and just like that, the party began.

* * *

Hmm… so the party has finally begun and all ready things are heating up. **N** showed up with a new girl. Has he already moved on? And is **B** really being true when she claims she's not jealous? And what's in store for **S, M, A, D** and** V**? Guess we'll have to wait and see.

* * *

And that takes care of chapter 6! I've got a slight muse now with the series coming to life. I'm curious and fascinated by it all at once. I can't wait. It'll probably be more fuel to my ideas. In the meantime, keep track! I haven't forgotten this!  



	7. Gifts and Surprises

I'm back! I just realized that I've been put on many favorite stories lists! Not to mention all the reviews! So I figure, I should add another chapter for those people who are on the lookout for me! This one will be a revelation of sorts. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. Sorry for not doing anything until now. Stupid writer's block.

Disclaimer: If it was mine, then it wouldn't have ended the way it did.

* * *

The party had begun quickly enough. Everyone was allowed to do their own thing. Dance, eat, relax and talk with their buddies. And everyone was having fun. Well, almost. Serena and Nate could be debatable. The thing that made them wonder was that they hadn't seen Blair since the beginning. After that, she pretty much vanished. So much for their chances of spending time with their best friend. 

"Aw, come on guys." Matthew commented as he wandered over to the pair. "It's a party. It's time to have fun. I thought that's why you came."

"Well, yeah." Serena started. "But we also wanted to see Blair."

"Blair?" Matt repeated. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"She's our best friend." Nate answered. "And she's the most popular girl in Manhattan. It makes sense that you'd know her name."

Matt nodded. That made sense.

They were interrupted from their musings by a sharp whistle. Turning around, they caught sight of Caitlyn who was gesturing for everyone's attention.

"All right, everyone!" She announced. "It's 10:00! So now it's the real reason for inviting you!" Insert dramatic pause here. "Presents!" There was a slight eruption of surprised guests.

"Oh, don't start that." Blair commented, suddenly appearing next to Caitlyn. "It's a birthday party. What'd you expect?"

"Exactly." Caitlyn continued. "But don't worry. There are various things we'll take for gifts so just line up right over here."

While this was happening, Serena and Nate were staring in surprise. Presents? Lining up to hand them over? What the hell?? This wasn't like normal parties Blair threw.

True… but Blair's not the only one throwing it, is she?

Matt had pretty much joined the line as soon as Caitlyn ordered the guests to do so. Nate followed suit only after a moment of thought. Serena wasn't exactly pleased but if they was over there, then so was she. Besides, it was Blair's party after all.

The gift giving was surprisingly quick though that was most likely because most of the guests were giving money away. Serena, Nate and Matt were the last people in line as it got down to them, they got another surprise as Caitlyn made the biggest outburst.

"Omigod!! Matthew?!" The girl yelled.

The British male in question looked up at her in surprise for the faintest of moments before suddenly recognition hit. "Caitlyn?!" He exclaimed.

Thrilled, Caitlyn hopped from her spot and ran towards the boy where they shared a hug, Matt spinning her around as they did so.

"I don't believe it! What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I told you I was coming to visit, didn't I?"

"But I didn't know you meant so soon!"

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you."

"Wait until Blair sees you. Hey, Blair! Look who's here."

The brunette, who was busy admiring her presents, looked up at her friend's call. Her eyes followed where the gestures were pointing… and it was pretty much a repeat of what Caitlyn did. A mere moment later, she was in Matt's arms and being spun around as well.

"Matthew!" Blair cried.

"It's been a long time." The boy responded.

The trio turned towards the sound of someone clearing their throat ridiculously loudly and found Serena and Nate looking with the most confused expression on their faces.

"Oh!" Blair said, moving to them. "You came!"

The pair seemed to jerk in surprise.

"Of course we came." Serena said. "We're your friends."

"I know that."

"You wanna tell us how you know each other?" Nate asked, eying Matthew strangely now.

Hm… Jealous, much?

"That's right. You weren't there, I forgot." Blair noted. "Well, Matthew is an old of ours. Caitlyn and me. We met… when was it?"

"11th grade." Caitlyn added.

"11th grade. That time when my family went out of town for a few months. Well, Serena you wouldn't know because you were at boarding school, I think. But you remember, Nate?"

Nate nodded. He remembered. When Blair came back from that trip, she'd complained how boring it was and said she was glad to be home. She never mentioned Matthew at all.

"So…" Serena started. "Caitlyn's the friend you came here to see, Matt?"

"That's right. But I never would have guessed I'd find another one of my mates here."

"I know! Isn't it great, Blair?"

Blair merely smiled and nodded.

"Oh, but while we're just standing here, we almost forgot about the presents." Caitlyn said.

"Right, right." Blair agreed. "Serena. Nate. What'd you bring?"

All smiles, Serena and Nate handed Blair their gifts in lovely little boxes all wrapped up. Blair accepted them happily enough. Caitlyn however was empty handed.

"I'm sorry." Serena told her. "We would have given you something but it was so short notice that I'm afraid I didn't have time before coming."

Nate just shrugged apologetically.

"Oh, that's no problem." Caitlyn replied. "Cash is fine." She held out her hand expectantly.

Serena looked down at the hand then back at Caitlyn who was smiling as cheerily as ever. Then her gaze went to Blair who was also waiting expectantly. She dug through her purse and handed over $100.

"Oh come on, Serena. You can do better than that. It's for her birthday too." Blair said. "How much did my gift cost? Give her that much."

Serena seemed to balk but then forked over $200 more willingly. Nate followed suit and handed $300.

"Thank you, Love!" Caitlyn cried.

"No problem." Serena and Nate replied in unison.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have a present for you too, Blair."

"You didn't have to do that!" Blair told her.

"But I wanted to." Caitlyn handed over a large envelope.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Blair did as she was told and found a bunch of papers. A look from Caitlyn made her decide to read them. When she'd finished, she'd looked up with the most shocked expression.

"Is this? Is this what I think it is?"

Caitlyn nodded with the biggest grin on her face. "My acceptance letter! I'm going to Yale!"

Blair let out a gasp and latched onto Caitlyn's hands. Together, they squealed and jumped in the air gleefully. This was the best thing to happen ever! Her best friend was going to Yale! They'd get to stay together!

Serena stared in shock. Caitlyn was going to Yale? She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Caitlyn was going to Yale. And Blair couldn't be happier. That got her to smile. Blair was happy. This was a good thing.

* * *

So **C** was the friend that **M** was searching for? I wonder how that makes **S** feel. But what about the news that **M** and **B** go way back? **N** didn't seem too happy. And this party has just barely begun. Can't wait to see what happens next.

You know you love me,

Gossip girl

* * *

That takes care of this chapter! Whew! I'm exhausted. I hope this was good. I'm sorry for not writing. Things and me procrastinating… But I'm better now! I promise! Thanks for sticking with me everyone. I'll finish this story eventually! 


	8. Oh My

My muse is a fickle little thing it is! And I'm so sorry for my procrastination because that's also a factor for why I'm terribly late with this next GG chapter. And there was also my classes too. But I'm coming back in the game now. Especially 'cause I just finished the prequel and I'm feeling a little personal now… We're gonna finish up the party here! But not before a little bit of some slight angst! Wondering why? Let's find out!

* * *

Disclaimer: No, it is not my property.

* * *

The special birthday party was still underway and everyone was just enjoying themselves as they danced, ate, drank and hang out with their friends. Among them of course, were our favorite trio Blair, Serena and Nate. Along with our equally gorgeous and hot newcomers, Caitlyn and Matt. They were sitting at the same table, drinking and just relaxing, feeling pretty content. Well, almost all of them. It seemed that our two blonde elites weren't very content as they sat next to each other, staring across at the lovely Blair Waldorf sitting between Caitlyn and Matthew.

Hm… could it be the seating arrangements?

Oblivious to it all, Blair smiled at her best friends across from her, reaching over to give their hands a squeeze.

"You having fun?" She asked.

Both Serena and Nate blinked a little in surprise but both smiled.

"Of course, Blair." Serena gushed.

"Yeah, this is a great party." Nate agreed.

It was Caitlyn's turn to look unhappy and her eyes slightly narrowed just a little. But she covered it up by the time Blair looked at her.

"Well, it was Caitlyn's idea." Blair commented, giving her British best friend a hand squeeze too.

"Yeah, but this has your touch all over it." Serena told Blair.

Caitlyn had to fight down her impulse to tense up. Blair was right next to her. She'd be able to notice and Caitlyn didn't want that. So she let it go. Instead, she opted to try and change the subject. It didn't take long and her thoughts brought a grin to her face moments before she started giggling. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"What's so funny, love?" Matt questioned.

Caitlyn giggled a little more and looked almost self-conscious. "I was just thinking that it might have been nice if the guys here didn't have any to give us for a birthday present. Because there was always something else still readily available." She gave him a look. "Remember?"

Matthew remembered alright. A smile graced his gorgeous features which was enough to make Serena lose her breath for a few seconds.

"Yeah…" he responded, chuckling.

"And you Blair? Do you remember? I told you about it once."

It took the brown haired beauty a moment but then her eyes registered a memory and she nodded. "Oh yeah."

Nate and Serena were clueless of course. And it irritated them to death that they were so… left out.

Because everyone likes to be included.

"What are you talking about? What else?" Serena questioned, trying to keep her annoyance hidden.

Caitlyn looked at her then shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing, really. Just something between friends." She paused. "Besides, he brought us both presents so it doesn't matter."

"I could still give it to you… if you want." Matt offered.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course. You're one of my best friends. And it is your birthday. Naturally, you get whatever you want."

Caitlyn's eyes lit up. Upon seeing the reaction, Blair felt herself getting huffy.

"What about me?!" She protested, slightly pouting. "This party is for my birthday too! Don't forget!"

Caitlyn and Matt laughed. They should have known Blair would act like that. But they did both know that it was something they weren't sure she wanted to try. After all, she'd only heard it was a special present given when nothing else was available. It wasn't like she knew the details. With the pair of British hotties sharing a look, Caitlyn leaned over and whispered into Blair's ear. Blair listened for a second and her eyes widened ever so slightly as she digested what she was being told.

"Do you still want it?" Caitlyn questioned. "Are you sure?"

Blair looked at her pen pal turned best friend and felt a nice burst of affection. The girl really took care to make sure nothing ever upset her. She was the best friend a girl could ask for, next to Serena. No… that wasn't true. They were both equally wonderful. Pondering her decision, Blair found her gaze landing on Nate and one sharp memory hit her hard. The memory of that slut in the grayish looking dress. Her decision was made then.

"I'm sure." Blair answered. "What can it hurt?"

Caitlyn smiled. "Okay then! Switch places with Matt."

With that, Blair and Matt stood up and traded seats so that now he was in the middle between her and Caitlyn.

Serena had never considered herself very perceptive or anything. But she always believed she'd be able to tell if something was going to happen that would mean she needed to brace herself, brace her emotions. And deep down, deep down, she knew what was coming. Somehow she could just sense it. As Caitlyn announced that she would be the first, it all dawned on Serena for one horrible moment just before the inevitable.

Matt leaned down, cupping Caitlyn's face in his hands and kissed her. It was a brief kiss but very, very thorough. Passionate even. And that fact made it seem all the more longer.

The pain came swiftly for Serena. It hit hard and fast, making it hard to breathe. Matthew… Matthew was kissing her! Caitlyn! She couldn't believe what she was seeing. And to think… she'd hoped, she'd really hoped something would happen between them. She really did. But this wasn't the worst part.

Nate had been feeling nothing but shock. When Matt told him he was here for a friend, this wasn't what he'd been expecting. Since when did a person kiss their friends?

Ahahahahahahahaha….! Oh… he's serious.

But eventually the shock evolved into horror, a feeling so strong it made him almost cold. Because he knew what would be coming next. If this was what the present was supposed to be then… his fists clenched tightly.

Matt and Caitlyn ended their kissing ever so slowly and smiled at each other. Then sure enough, he turned towards Blair, held her face in his hands, leaned down and gingerly kissed her as well. Unlike the kiss with Caitlyn which started off almost deep almost immediately, the kiss with Blair was gentle actually. At first. As though, making perfectly sure she was up for it. Then gradually, it grew deeper, harder and more passionate with the brunette responding with much vigor.

That simply did it. Serena could feel herself wincing. She wanted to close her eyes but couldn't make her body respond. Instead, frozen, she was forced to watch as the guy she wanted made out with her best friend.

Hm… Déjà vu?

Nate felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach… by someone wearing sharp toed shoes of some kind. It hurt to breathe and his hands were clenched so tightly that chances were he'd already drawn blood but he didn't notice that pain. All his agony was purely emotional. He didn't want to watch. What he wanted most was to leap across the table and yank that British bastard away from his girlfriend!! But… she wasn't _his_ anymore. They'd broken up months ago.

Holy crap, he remembers!!

So Nate was just forced to watch while he seethed inside at the way Blair kissed Matt, the way she let him kiss her.

But the one thing that would really sit with Nate and Serena was when they somehow found themselves looking at Caitlyn Maxwell and the way she smiled at them both. There was nothing even remotely friendly about that smile. It was almost cold in nature mixed with a smug satisfaction that startled them more than anything. What the hell?

In spite of all this interaction, the kiss between Matt and Blair wasn't that long and pretty soon, they'd broken apart. Matt smiling as he always did, Blair smiling as well but with her face a little flushed and feeling a little breathless.

"He always was a good kisser!" Caitlyn commented to Blair, who looked back at her.

She nodded in response then laughed. "That was some present."

"Tell me about it." Her friend laughed back.

Blair herself was just really overwhelmed, you could say. But her mood had risen considerably. To say she never expected this was an understatement. A big one. After all, Blair Waldorf didn't just kiss anybody. That was never how she was. Anyone she kissed, she had plans to be in a relationship with. A serious relationship. No flings, no friends-with-benefits, no one nighters, none of that. Her kisses were reserved for serious things. So what the hell was she doing kissing Matt? For a casual birthday gift? A guy she never really knew that much in the first place except for his connection to Caitlyn and someone she never remotely pictured as a boyfriend? She didn't really know herself to be truthful. She hadn't even planned on agreeing to it but all of a sudden, she thought of Nate and that girl he brought and it just seemed like such a good idea. Just a quick one, to make him jealous. Then when Matt actually kissed her… Blair had just plain forgotten herself. And hell, you'd have to be a jackass not to enjoy something when the chance arrived. And there was no doubt about it. She enjoyed every part of it. There would be no regrets for Miss Waldorf.

"I'm going to head off to the loo." Caitlyn announced.

"The loo?" Nate questioned.

Caitlyn giggled. "The bathroom in American speak. Or restroom actually though I don't know why you'd call it that since you don't really rest in there… still, it's better than the piddly-diddly department which I've heard some kids use back home." She shook her head then smiled again. "I'll be back in a few moments. Feel free to have fun without me!"

Caitlyn got up and moved through the crowds in a rather elegant way which caught a lot of male attention. When she was out of sight, Serena and Nate were left with the strong urge to want to talk: Serena to Matt, Nate to Blair. What did they want to ask? They weren't entirely sure. Maybe they wanted to ask what the hell was up with the kissing?

That'd be a nice place to start.

But for whatever reason, they couldn't make themselves say what they were thinking. Blair and Matt just sat there talking to each other, like most platonic friends. Frankly, they were acting as though the whole making out had never happened. And that didn't make any sense at all.

Oh you've to be kidding.

In any case, the chance slipped by as a song came on that immediately caught Blair's attention.

"Oh, I love this song!" She exclaimed, getting to her feet. "Dance with me, you guys!" She gestured to her 3 tablemates.

Matt got to his feet the moment she finished her sentence and held out his hand for Serena. Surprised, she looked at him briefly before grinning and jumping up as she held his hand. Together, they all ran straight to the dance floor. Except for Nate. Nate wasn't in the mood for dancing. At least, not at first. But a few minutes watching Matt take Blair's hand a few times suddenly gave him motivation and he joined them group very quickly. And wouldn't you know it, the tension from earlier was all forgotten.

How long will that last?

* * *

Caitlyn was moving past all her guests when another male figure caught her eye. He spotted her as she spotted him and with smiles, they crossed through the room and met each other half way.

"You're late." Caitlyn greeted with a pout on her face.

Aaron Rose gave a sheepish smile. "I had trouble finding this place. Sorry."

"Well… all is forgiven." She paused. "Oh! You brought people!"

She was looking at Vanessa Abrams and Dan Humphrey who were both currently standing behind Aaron now.

"Oh yeah. Caitlyn this is my friend Vanessa and her boyfriend Dan." Aaron introduced.

"Hey." The couple greeted in unison.

"Nice meeting you both." The British girl replied, though her eyes couldn't help but rest on the bald head of the female. "I hope you have lots of fun here, but first, do you have any gifts for me?"

The 3 people blinked. Presents?! When was the last time they gave presents at a party??

"It is a birthday party after all." Caitlyn continued. "If you're going to stop by, it's only polite to have something for the birthday girl." She smiled. "Anything will do. Jewelry, books, clothes, money. I'm not picky."

Vanessa frowned. She already didn't like this girl! She was obviously such a snob.

Couldn't possibly be due to jealousy… no, of course not.

"And if we don't have anything?" Aaron questioned.

"Hm… well, there is one more thing I'm willing to accept." Caitlyn replied, placing a single finger on his lips. "But only if you want to. Of course, if I don't get anything for my birthday, I'll be most distraught. Just so you know."

He paused thoughtfully looking at her then smiled. "I think I'll be willing to give it. Just this once."

Then Aaron pulled Caitlyn to him and kissed her tenderly.

If Vanessa had been tense before, she was as stiff as a board right now. She couldn't say she was feeling any pain witnessing the kiss. But she certainly felt weird. And that was probably worst of all. Dan was standing next to her and was feeling her rigidity beside him. Confusion settled followed swiftly by anxiety and jealousy.

Ah, the green eyed monster. Our old friend.

The kiss ended then Caitlyn sighed and smiled. "Thank you Aaron." She told him just before turning to the others. "Do you have anything? It'd be appreciated."

Feeling flustered and whatnot, Vanessa and Dan handed over some cash and Caitlyn thanked them profusely.

"Okay, now I've really gotta get to the loo so I'll leave you to your partying. Aaron, Blair is a little ways behind me hanging out. Feel free to spend some time with her. I'll see you later."

And thus, Caitlyn hurried upstairs to where the bathrooms were, feeling somewhat uncomfortable because she'd been holding it a while. When she finally got inside and relieved herself, naturally she felt loads better. Having cleaned up, she planted herself in front of the mirror and proceeded to freshen herself up. She hadn't been in the bathroom for too long when the door suddenly opened. Alarm was the first reaction before she remembered that she'd finished her business. Then the urge to kick herself for not locking the door. Somehow she must have forgotten. The last reaction was basically…oh my. A guy had just stepped inside and he was quite the looker. She found herself biting her lip as she looked him over. He turned around then and upon seeing her, began eying her up and down, which gave her a thrill.

"Caitlyn Maxwell." He commented.

That's when she suddenly realized who he was. "Chuck Bass." She whispered.

* * *

And that is it for this chapter!! We'll fast forward to the next day where everyone recalls the party! It will include plenty of flashbacks and some serious conversation between Blair and Caitlyn. The first official step of changing Blair's life will begin! Stick around!!


End file.
